Sweet dreams Nanao chan!
by UnhappenedMiracle
Summary: Nanao is excausted from overworking herself again, and a certain somebody tries to help her. ShunNan Fluff.


"_Five to twelve."_

"Four to twelve."

"Three to twelve."

"Two to twelve."

"One to twelve."

"Twelve o'clock."

Lieutant Ise looked at the clock that was hanged on the wall. She was in the office of the 8th Division since 8.00 in the morning and by doing the paper work she had lost the sense of time. Nanao sighed. She was used to her captain being late but usually he turned in the office at 12 or 1 o'clock in the morning. Now it was about midnight and he had disappeared for the last three days. But she wasn't that worried about it; Kyourakou possibly was drinking in one of the thousands inns in Seireitei. Sighing again she got back to work doing both her share of paperwork and her captain's as she had done so many times. By every paper she was signing she could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier to a point that she could not even open her eyes. No matter how tired she felt she ignored her exhaustion and went on working for the next hour.

When she was first assigned to be Vice-Captain of the 8th, she didn't mind that much taking care of the majority of the bureaucracy in the squad, as Shunsui never was a fanatic supporter of paperwork and she felt honoured to help him with the chores of the team. Although, later she tried regularly to make him pay some attention to the papers he had to fill in, but without any success. But there was a special time every year that she found all the paperwork not only at her desk but also at Kyourakou's mysteriously done. This time was her birthday. All the rest days of the year, Kyourakou seemed to care only about sake and how to catch "Nanao-chan's" attention.

The thoughts continued dancing in her mind the time she was working, making her feel sleepier and sleepier as the time passed.

"I 'll make a short break and then I 'll continue." she decided.

Nanao took of her glasses, rubbed her eyes and then looked around in her office. She lowered her head on the desk and look at the fine leather couch in front of her desk. For some reason it started looking very appealing to her, taking a short nap, just for a couple minutes, and then she would get back to work.

She wore again her glasses got up from her chair and walked to the couch. She sat, feeling the leather rubbing against her hakama, took of her glasses and let them on the table. Then she lied down there in fetal position, her back touching the back of the couch. Nanao streched like a sleepy kitten and then, hugging the pillow and bringing her legs closer to the body, closed her eyes. The time passed but her body still didn't feel rested enough to wake up. Quickly the small nap she planned to have turned to a heavy sleep that made her restless body unable to move from the soft comfy sofa.  
>As the temperature in the room was quite chilly and she didn't have anything to use as a cover, she bear the cold and fell asleep thinking about the rest of the documents she had to sign and deliver the next morning.<p>

After about half an hour a tall slim silhouette stepped into the office. The man with the pink haori on his shoulders, after spending several days of drinking and hangovers, finally made the decision to see how things were going in his squad. And there he was, Captain Kyourakou himself, sober at last, instead of going home, walked in his office looking for company from the only person he knew that was awake and working until midnight.

He went past his desk and walked straight to Nanao's. There, bathed in the moonlight was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. His precious, little Nanao-chan had fallen asleep on the couch as the moon from the window behind the sofa coloured her hair silver. Her hands were wrapped around her body in an effort to keep herself warm. The black fabric of her kimono top was softly fondling around her body and revealed partially her white shoulder.

Shunsui simply smiled at the sleeping woman and tried not to wake her up. Silently he took of his haori and let it fall upon his lieutant, protecting her from the cold atmosphere of the room. As it covered her, Nanao loosened her body and spread her legs. Shunsui could hear her purring happily like a cat basking in the sun. Without being able to miss the chance, he leaned in and sniffed her hair. He felt the scent of her favourite shampoo. Lavender. Moving lower his lips met the pale skin of her cheek and placed a light kiss.

Normally after an action like this, he would expect a powerful hit of Nanao's huge book, but now all the woman did, was forming a slight smile formed on her pale pink lips.

"Sweet dreams Nanao!"

He rose and quietly walked out of there.

The next morning Nanao woke up and stretched her hands. Moving slowly she felt something restraining her moves. Opening her eyes she saw the known fabric that kept her warm the whole night, her Captain's haori. Turning her gaze she noticed something strange on her desk. The huge piles of paper she was signing all night long had disappeared! Terrified with the fear of having to do the same paperwork twice, she quickly uncovered herself, but after feeling the morning cold, kept the pink fabric on her shoulders.

She wandered around, looking for the lost paperwork in every corner of the room. When she planned to look in Kyourakou's room too and stood outside its door, she sensed a known reiatsu; truly Captain Kyourakou was sitting there with his legs resting on the dark brown desk. He was holding a glass filled with sake and in front of him he had placed a bottle.

"Good morning, Nanao-chan!" he said into his usual cheerful tone and raised his glass towards her. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks. Captain Kyourakou..."

"Shunsui" he interrupted reminding to his Vice-Captain that he preferred, she to call him by his first name.

"Captain Kyourakou" Nanao went on "do you know what happened to the documents that were on my desk?"

"Picked up, done and delivered" he said quite enjoying her worried tone.

"By you?" Her voice was full of disbelief, after knowing Kyourakou for so long and so well.

"The one and only!" he answered, his eyes meeting with her surprised gaze.

At last, Nanao's usually frowned lips formed a sweet smile to her Captain, and the same time tightened her grasp around his pink cloth, before taking it of her shoulders and handing it back to his owner. The soft fabric softly fell of her slim body making a low sound.

"You can have it for a little more Nanao-chan..."

The woman still smiling took a glass wrapped around her the haori and sat next to him.

"I think that I will have some sake, but only this time!"


End file.
